Dallas' Girl
by EG Winston
Summary: What if Dallas had a little sister? What if she didn't think he loved her? What would it take to prove to her that he does care? REVISED
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, E.G. here. I was going through my old stories and came across this one and decided to revise it (mostly spelling, format. Not plot line). I wrote it a long time ago so the writing isn't my best. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

"I think Scarlett O'Hara's an idiot. Why would you try and make someone jealous by marrying someone else? Dating someone else I can understand, but marrying!" I said, "That's just asinine".

Ponyboy nodded, we usually agreed when talking about our favorite book, 'Gone with the Wind'.

"You know, I always thought that the landscape of the plantations in the beginning was really pretty, you know, with all the trees and stuff" he said. Pony was more of a romantic than me, but I could get sentimental if I wanted to.

"It is pretty" I responded.

"Lucy! Ponyboy! Dinnertime! Get down here in the next minute or Two-Bit will eat it all!" I laughed, Two-Bit sure is a pig, all the boys are.

Dinner was uneventful. Soda said something funny and Two-Bit squirted milk out of his nose. Pretty gross, but living with seven boys, a girl gets used to it. After dinner I saw Dally make leave for the door,

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He didn't even turn around, "Buck's. Back tomorrow" Dall's not exactly the wordy type.

I looked at Darry and he nodded, I could spend the night there. I usually shuffle around between Two-Bit's (I like his 10-year old sister even if she is a little annoying) or the Curtis's.

Dally usually sleeps at Buck's but Darry said that was no place for a lady so he usually let me stay at their house. I didn't think Dally cared as long as I was out of his hair. I finished the dishes and was heading upstairs, the guys usually watch Mickey Mouse with Two-Bit at this time.

"Hey Lu!" called Pony, I turned around and looked into his green eyes, he sure was cute. "Come watch the sunset with me?" he asked, "Sure!" I said.

Two-Bit saw me walk out, "No funny business you two. You're too young to fool around" he said. I glared at him, "Shut up, _Keith_" I growled. He just laughed harder, "If Dally was a broad it would be her" I followed Pony outside.

We sat on the porch and gazed at the horizon. It was beautiful. Pinks blended into oranges and reds. The sun was a distant ball of fire, settling in for sleep before dawn. It was one of the most gorgeous things I've ever seen. We watched the sun set and the stars come out, one by one, twinkling and lighting up the sky.

"You're something special Lucy. You know that?" Pony whispered. I glanced at him, he saw my staring and his ears turned beet red.

"I-I-I I'm sorry Lu, that was…" I gazed deeper into his eyes. He was so cute. His long brown hair was greased back, his trade mark. He leaned forward, grasping my face. His hands were surprisingly soft. I closed my eyes and leaned forward.

"Pony and Lucy sitting on a porch! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang Soda. I jumped up, embarrassed. Pony looked mad, "Soda! You little…"

"Calm down kid, I was just teasing, I won't tell your secret. Darry wants you to come in though, time for bed, you have school tomorrow"

"It's the middle of the freaking summer" he grumbled, oh well. There goes that kiss. That night, I crawled into bed and thought, what was Dally doing? Was he sleeping or with some tramp? Did he even like me? He never seemed to care about me anymore. Not since Mom died awhile back. Or did he?

Lucy's P.O.V.

I woke up, soaking wet. Two-Bit was grinning over me holding an empty cup. "You jerk!" I shouted and tackled him.

We dove on the ground and he rolled over, pinning me underneath. "Holler Uncle!" he said, "Never!" he pressed down on me and I was struggling to breathe but still fighting.

"Two-Bit, let her up!" commanded Darry, peaking into my room, "You're going to suffocate her!". Two-Bit grinned and jumped up and ran downstairs. I muttered every word I could think of to describe him as I changed into my faded blue jeans, shirt, and my signature Tulsa High Football jacket that Darry had given me. It was a bit big but I liked it.

I wandered downstairs, putting my long hair in a loose pony tail and red ribbon. Soda was on the floor, pretending to sob, "No cake!" He cried, "We have no chocolate cake! No eggs to make any! We'll starve! We'll die! All they'll find is our bones!" he moaned. Darry sighed, "or you could get your lazy butt to the store and buy some eggs if that wouldn't be too much for his royal majesty"

Soda leaped up, "No it wouldn't! Come on Lucy! We're on a mission!" He ran out the door and I had no choice but to follow him.

"Where's Pony?" I asked, "your _boyfriend_ is still sleeping" he laughed, I glared at him. We walked down the street to Elmer's Grocery Store and bought some eggs.

We were walking out when I saw the blue mustang slowly driving around. "What are they doing here?" wondered Soda, "this is our territory" "Maybe their looking for someone, probably Dall did something stupid and made them mad. Wouldn't be the first time" I commented.

The car soon trailed out of site and we made it home.

**Two Hours Later**

"That was the best, most colorful cake I've ever eaten," sighed Pony, stretched out on the couch. Soda had a way with cooking… colorful… creations. They were good but some were a bit strange looking, like the blue and pink cake he made this morning. We were all lounging about when Dally burst through the door, looking like all hell was about to break loose.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Dally" I stood up, he looked dangerous, and even I knew better than to mess with him when he was dangerous, "Dally what's wrong?"

He slowly walked towards me, grabbed my arm and hauled me out of the house, "We're goin for a walk" he shouted, more for Darry's assurance than mine. He brought me all the way to the lot before releasing me. I rubbed my arm where his fingernails had dug into my skin.

"What the heck, Dally!" I shouted "What's gotten into you!"

He just stared at me. His ice blue eyes were seething with his pent up anger from years on the streets. We had managed in New York, but something snapped in him then and he never forgot.

He started walking and I caught up with him, he looked straight ahead, his mouth set straight. "Lu, you know about boys right?" I blushed, were we really going to talk about this? There was no way he could know about Ponyboy…hopefully.

"I guess…" I mumbled. Dallas continued, "Sometimes, Lu, you got to understand. A guy will get really mad and he'll just hit something. If the closest thing to him happens to be a broad, is that his fault?" he asked.

I closed my eyes, did he beat up some up? "Yes of course it is!" I spat back, "Guys shouldn't hit girls! If you do, then you're no better than those hoodlums from New York!" Dally stopped walking and faced me.

His eyes were lifeless, "Never let a guy hit you Lu, ever. Tell me and I'll settle it with him, you deal?" I looked at him and saw he was serious,

What on earth was he talking about? It's like I don't even know my own brother anymore.

"I deal" I murmured back. Had he lost his marbles? We continued walking, "Dal?" I asked, "Dal, did you hit someone?" He didn't answer.

Dally's P.O.V.

Lucy kept pestering me if I had hit some broad, I didn't, but I came close.

This dumb little broad almost sent me over the edge. She got emotional and wouldn't leave my side for the rest of the night. Sometimes a guy has to move around. Can't be tied down.

I didn't hit her, but I came close. Lu deserves better though. I don't want some dumb guy hitting my little sis. I don't want any guy with my sis, she deserves more.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I was just about to ask Dall to take me back to the Curtis' when I noticed the blue mustang trailing us. "Dall…" I said, a hint of fear on my voice.

I'd never been jumped before but after seeing what happened to Johnny, I wasn't exactly running to an opportunity. Dally turned around and muttered every word he could think of to describe them.

"Lu, stay behind me. Don't run, they're in a car. They'll catch you." He said, anticipating me. He always knew what to do in these situations.

It's like he knew I would have run, socs scared the crap out of me. I would never let Dally know though, he was my big brother and a greaser. He took out a cigarette and took a long drag while hiding me behind his back. The car stopped and 3 socs got out.

"Hey Grease" the tall read headed one said, "You slashed my tires and I had to get them replaced. I don't appreciate that grease, you're going to pay" I knew it was Two-Bit had slashed the tires but Dally didn't say anything. It was probably just good for his rep.

These three socs ran at Dally and beat him up.

These three socs ran at Dally and beat him up. And I didn't/couldn't do anything about it.

"Dally!" I screamed, I tried to run but I couldn't. I just couldn't. It's like my legs were frozen, rooted down into the cement. The Socs ignored me, I was beneath their concern. I was probably beneath Dally's concern too.

"Dallas!" I shouted again. Then my legs started working again and that's… that's the last thing I can remember.


	3. Chapter 3

Dally's P.O.V.

"She going to be okay, Darry?" I asked, Lu had tripped running backwards and passed out. I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't protect my baby sister.

"Yeah, she'll be fine" Darry nodded. "What about you? You got hurt pretty bad."

"I told you I'm fine" Dally growled

I couldn't even look at him I was so ashamed. "It's not your fault, that she hit her head. It was an accident, it had nothing to do with you."

I stared at the ground. He was wrong.

"I'll just, uh, leave you two alone now" And he walked out.

I sat down in the chair next to her. She looked so frail. I never looked at her, I mean really looked. Not since she was a baby.

For the first time I noticed her, how much she looked like me, how thin she was, her cheekbones. This was the only girl I've ever loved.

That was when it hit me, I never said I love you to her. My own kid sister, sure it wasn't too big of a deal, but I never did. I brushed some hair off of her cheek. It was a light blond, just like mine.

She eye lids fluttered but she was still sleeping. "Lu, I-I love you Lucy". I closed my eyes and for the first time in years, I prayed.

"If that's what it takes" said a small voice.

Lucy's P.O.V.

"What?" Dall said, I looked up at him, grinning feebly.

"I said if that's what it takes. You going deaf in your old age, Dall?" I started coughing, my head hurt so badly.

He looked bewildered, "Lu, are you sure you're feeling alright, you don't make much sense."

That was another first today. The first I love you, and the first time he seemed like he genuinely cared.

"I feel fine, it doesn't hurt too bad. What I mean is, if it takes watching my brother getting beat up by socs and passing out just for you to pay attention and say you love me, I'll do that anyday".

Dallas looked down at his hands "I'm…I'm sorry Lu. Stay gold kid. I love you, stay gold."


End file.
